User talk:Sxerks
=2009= Link I don't recall where I saw the link. I had it bookmarked from some point in the past few months from my random trawling of the internet, and figured it was time to pay it a real visit.Sybillus 22:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So on the sidebar, a typo in the characters section cause one of the links to lead to Minami-ke "Charaters" rather than the appropriate. I don't have the power to fix it, so far as I can tell. Sybillus 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Is there some sort of "group" category? Like for example, a page for the "Other Minami Family" that would have a description of who they were and links to all the members. That way, I could refer to them and then just link instead of having it look awkward. Ryouta Satou I'm pretty sure the accepted spelling of Ryouta's name involves "ou" and not "oo". Is this a typo?Sybillus 08:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In that case, half the internet is wrong about Ryoota, though romanizing names is a matter of convention more than anything. As long as it was intended.Sybillus 22:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Various Notes Re: Minami-ke Fujioka (bear) needs to be moved to Fujioka (Bear) and the links fixed. Nitpicky but... Image:Minami-ke_S1_E11_18m_53s.png Image:Minami-ke_S1_E11_16m_49s.png These two files need to be renamed. I had a brainfart and labeled them with the wrong episode (they're really episode 01) Finally, feel free to delete pictures I ended up not using, but be careful: Some of them I'm linking to in-line and not by thumbnail, and when you do that, it doesn't show up on the bottom of the page. For example, Image:Minami-ke_S1_E01_21m_29s.png's file page says nothing links to it, but if you actually click "what links here", it shows the pages that link to it (it should be two now, including this message). So don't delete the wrong thing. If it doesn't really matter, then might as well leave pictures lying around. Might be useful someday... Sybillus 10:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Really? Because I keep trying the "what links here" button on linked pictures and they do show up. They just don't show up at the bottom of the file page. Maybe I'm crazy...Sybillus 18:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Adaption vs. Adaptation in Minami-ke sidebar While adaption is technically a word and correctly used, wouldn't most people instead expect to see "adaptation" in the sidebar instead? I know I double-taked the first time I saw it. Or is there something special about the usage of the word "adaption" that I don't know?Sybillus 07:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what most people would expect, it depends on their background, to me adaptation is a more biological term. Of course the definition for the word adaption is adaptation, just the short form.--Sxerks 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :'Adaption' sounds sensible and correct but technically-- by strict rules of American SWEE (Standard Written & Edited English)-- the word is supposed to be 'adaptation'. I agree with you however and think there's nothing wrong with 'adaption', the noun form of the verb 'to adapt', and believe it should apply to books-to-films and the like. I get tired of seeing the '-ation' at the end of everything, as though the verb form of the word 'adaptation' must be 'adaptate'. And what does 'orientate' mean? --the verb 'to orient' means 'to align with an easterly direction (as in, towards the sunrise) to gain one's bearings'. So the noun form should be 'oriention'. Now see how far that'll fly in strict rules of SWEE (the most arbitrary language in the whole world, seems like!).Jonnie Comet (talk) 03:42, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Uchida Yuka vs. Yuka Uchida I'm switching the two pages around, since Yuka is her surname, and following the familiar/family (i.e. Chiaki Minami) convention, it needs to be reversed. :I don't know why I created it with the reverse name. Also, when changing page names it is better to do a page move instead of copying the content, as it preserves the page history.--Sxerks 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I've never been clear on how exactly one does a page move...I've never found the button?Sybillus 22:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Basically on the top of every page (except categories), on the blue bar, there is Edit this page, History, Move, and Watch/Unwatch". You do have to be logged-in to move or watch.--Sxerks 22:33, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow, I'm blind. I typically stay logged in, so somehow I've looked at that bar 30 times without seeing it. =2010= Moving images... If I'm wrong again about not being able to rename it, tell me, but: File:Minami-ke_S3_E11_09m_43s.png should be S1E3.Sybillus 06:35, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Pages can be moved by anyone logged in, moving images can only be done by admins.--Sxerks 15:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) And this image: File:Minami-ke S2 E13 16m 56s Stitch.png should be 19m 08s. Somehow I read the timestamp wrong...Sybillus 19:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :fixed--Sxerks 23:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And this one: File:S2 E03 21m 24s.png which should have the word Minami-ke built in. Also fix the link here (which would be broken) if you feel inclined: File:Minami-ke S2 E03 21m 19s stitch.png. Also, in some of my recent images, I've been capitalizing "Stitch" accidentally. Do you think it matters? Sybillus 04:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :fixed, capitalizing doesn't really matter for that.--Sxerks 14:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) And I typoed this: File:Mianmi-ke S1 E01 05m 37s Stitch Crop.png Sybillus 00:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :fixed--Sxerks 01:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hayami and the Volleyball Club Her article currents states that she is a member but acts a lot as the leader, while Hosaka is the true captain, but I've always understood it as they are the two co-captains of the female and male team, respectively. That makes a lot more sense. Do you know of any evidence otherwisee? :Probably co-captains of each team, like other clubs president and vice-president.--Sxerks 16:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Another Helper, Another Head im interested in Helping out on this minami-ke wikia as much as i can. is there any other way to contact with the others editing this? :Read your talk page if you have not (just checking).Sybillus 05:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Manga Hi, i would like to ask you a favor, in the minami-ke manga chapters im doing all summaries, also im trying to translate the latest chapters so i can get a better summarize since im going to start from there, i was wondering if you have those latest chapters so i could translate it. that would be such a great help ^^ . i have the chapters till the end of volume 6 PS Sybillus >>>>>. the manga heading of the sidebar for the site should start listing vol. 7 as well, now that it's been published <<< Sybillus my email would be remove_in_case_of_spam. thanks in advance im starting the translations and summarizing saturday. thanks for the tips. :emails have been sent to both of you.--Sxerks 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Anime Twitter Hey, I know you're the admin for a lot of anime wikis so I was wondering how you felt about putting the Twitterfeed up for Minami-ke Wiki? Thanks! Kate.moon 22:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Volume 8 Release Date Looking at it more carefully, Amazon lists the limited edition release date as 3/1, while the regular edition is listed as 3/4. Not sure why they would do that this time, but there it is. :volume 7 also had 2 different dates--Sxerks 04:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Link at the top the Okaeri and Betsubara is broken. That is all. Sybillus 05:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :in the navigation dropdowns? they seems to work for me.--Sxerks 06:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's strange. They were broken yesterday. Oh well. Sybillus 20:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Sorry Dear user Sxerks, I'm truly sorry for what I've done, well at that time I'm just still a new wikia user, I don't know what is the meaning of 'block' in wikia. And that's right, I am user zazieshrine... Well, I'm truly sorry... I will try to be a good wikia user starting from now on ! Thanks ! Sanbagarasu 17:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) That Future is a Lie Just wondering, besides sharing the author, is there some obscure way this is linked to the Minami-ke universe? I think I remember class 5-2 having vague references or something. +Y 09:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay so characters on the show both watch the same TV program? That's a link if I saw one. Links like this are interesting in how they unify anime universes. Like for example in Okami-san how they cameo some toradora chars and I think chars from 2 other series. Even if as a joke, it then allows us to perceive the series as occuring in the same continuity, even if characters might otherwise not interact. If there could be some kinda grand unified version of a Tommy Westphall universe for the majority of anime that would be amazing. +Y 18:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Bath ID Would you happen to know how to label the images in w:c:AnimeBaths:Minami-ke#Episode_3 ? I managed fine for the 3 main sisters in Okawari episode 1 but I'm a bit confused in 3rd. I recognized Touma in Okaeri episode 10 but I'm not sure if this was her, sometimes the changing artstyles mess with my memory a bit. Is it Touma scrubbing hair on left, passed out on right, and sitting between 2 girls in the middle? Or am I mixing her up with someone else who has dark hair... possibly... Definitely looks like Chiaki on the upper right of the middle pic but I'm not sure who the red-haired one on the lower left is. I watched both seasons 2, wish I could remember this stuff, I'm sure I'd know at the time. +Y 19:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome thanks, man I wish Yoshino had a surname. Is w:c:AnimeBaths:Minami-ke#Episode_11 that guy who is Chiaki's love interest? I... just realized I haven't even watched dis Tadaima series yet so I'll get to that :D +Y 19:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah I meant Kana not Chiaki. It's been a while so in spite of actually going and labelling names to faces I still mix'm up. Fujioka rings a bell, just wanted to confirm that was him since I wasn't sure and thought it might be one of the Other Minami Family bros or something. These hair color changes don't help! Dat staff... I'm sure it doesn't cause trouble in the midst of watching (I don't think I even noticed the changes) but sucks for retroactive screencap recog when you don't have voices and mannerisms to hint. +Y 19:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) wondering Could I do males/females categories? +Y 00:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :here? that's really not necessary, but if you really want to, go for it.--Sxerks (talk) 02:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Cool, pretty much done now, so far 13 males and 28 females (41 total) tagged out of 45 char pages. The 4 I did not tag because I am not sure of due to lack of indications on the page which I hope you might know: *Eguchi (sounds like guy's name?) *Madoka Shiraishi (I've seen both guys and girls with this) *Naoto Takayama (sounds like guy's name?) *Shuuichi So once those are done I think it's it. Also added some char images. +Y 08:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh and also, I was thinking it might be cool to do categories based on what year the chars are in school since I know several of them are classmates, mostly for the minami characters. Unlike the 3-1 anime, I think I read somewhere that Kana's (or was it Chiaki's) class was 3-2, makes you wonder if they were side by side or something... Though I'm not totally sure what to call the categories. Even when I know some chars are in the same class or same year I can't off-hand recall which year that is, probably specified somewhere. Something like Category:3rd year format perhaps? +Y 22:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :the characters are grouped by grade level here: Minami-ke Manga Appearances, some characters are in different classes in the same grade like Chiaki is 5-2 and Touma is 5-1. It would probably be best if the labels were Elementary. Middle, and High School.--Sxerks (talk) 16:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree it's a good first step... but there may be indications to go by to further sub-divise. I recall Natsuki Minami refers to Hosaka as an upperclassman, for example. So it might be that he is a junior in high school compared to Hosaka/Haruka and the like being seniors? I'm not entirely clear. Perhaps class categories could be subcategories of grades, and grades of school groupings? +Y 13:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Is Minami-ke safe? With the mysterious vanishing of the KNJ wiki I guess I worry for other series' wikis as well. +Y 03:33, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :no, this one is perfectly fine.--Sxerks (talk) 04:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : The point about the institutionalised disdain of KNJ is well-taken. Sxerks, thanks for your tireless effort in creating the Minami-ke presence on Wikia. It's extremely well-done. I just discovered this series and have been watching it with great amusement. The preamble to each (season-1) episode is certainly both appropriate and ironic-- whilst it may appear a modest little story about nothing special, that's precisely its charm and, therefore, its lasting value. So I just wanted to assure you that I appreciate it. Jonnie Comet (talk) 03:44, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yoshino So just to confirm... Okawari and Natsuyasumi... both are Yoshino? I know you mentioned before the art style for her dramatically changed but just wanted to make sure... I guess I don't know any friends Chiaki has besides Touma and Yuka so process of elimination... but it's so strange how much more like Touma this looks than Yoshino in first. talk2ty 02:42, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :In that scene at the 17:50 mark you can see both of them at once, Touma with blue hair and Yoshino with Purple.--Sxerks (talk) 04:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC)